


Extended View

by Tazbb12



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: Just a slightly extended view of the Petra/JR bar and hotel scene.  Hope you all enjoy!





	Extended View

“Hey,” JR said kissing Petra’s shoulder as she returned from the bathroom.

 

Petra smiled as she spun in JR’s arms.

 

“Hey, you missed it. I got second place in the tata’s and tushies contest,” Petra said actually pretty proud of herself.

“Ohh I saw,” JR smirked, “Guess I will have to thank Jane later,” she laughed knowing that while her and Jane might not be besties, she was Petra’s.

“Really?”

“If she got you shaking your ass like that, definitely. I was maybe even a little jealous…god I love your ass,” JR said grabbing Petra’s ass and pulling her closer.

“Maybe I can give you a private dance later,” Petra suggested a little nervous about the response.

 

JR raised an eyebrow at the suggestive performance.

 

“Oh yeah,” JR said kissing her bare shoulder, “Hmm you taste sweet.”

“It’s the champagne…god I need a shower,” she cringed slightly feeling the bubbly covering her body, “Are you ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah, let me just say bye to everyone.”

 

Petra was going to wait for JR at the bar, but she grabbed the blonde’s handing including her.

 

“Hey everyone we are going to head out,” JR announced.

 

She couldn’t help but notice the slight roll the eyes Leona gave looking at Petra.

 

“Nice moves out there blondie…didn’t think you had it in ya,” one of JR’s other friends added.

 

Petra blushed slightly.

 

“Couldn’t have done it without my friend.”

“Friend or something more,” Leona bit.

“Jane,” Petra laughed, “definitely just a friend.”

“Her name is Jane? You have to be kidding me,” she mumbled under her breath.

 

The only reason JR was keeping her cool was because Petra was rubbing small circles on her lower back and taking everything in stride.

 

“Yeah, her name is Jane…that is how I became JR and she became my Pete,” JR explained.

“Well, don’t make this a one stop truck shop appearance. You’re certainly entertaining,” the other couple laughed.

 

Petra smiled at them glad she was making progress with some of JR’s friends.

 

“Later guys,” JR said as they headed out.

* * *

 

Since they were both drinking, Petra had driver on call tonight. Petra knew JR wasn’t materialistic or impressed with a show of wealth, but certain times it just made her life a little easier. At least JR could get on board with being able to steal kisses and touches on their way back to the hotel.

 

“Is it ever weird living in a hotel,” JR asked as they pulled up to the Marbella?

 

Petra had honestly never thought about it before.

 

“I guess it is just normal for me. I have been living here for…man over ten years now.”

“You don’t ever get sick of living and working in the same place?”

“I have always been all about my work and it was just easier being here. It wasn’t until recently that I had something outside of the hotel to look forward to.”

“Your kids,” JR assumed.

“And you.”

 

JR gave her a kiss as they headed into the elevator. Once they were in the familiar suite Petra nicely dismissed the nanny and they were alone once again.

 

“I need to change now,” Petra said feeling gross and sticky from the champagne and beer clinging to her body.

“Just tell me what Leona said,” Jr pestered again.

“Nothing. She and I are different, she was just pointing that out,” Petra said diplomatically.

“No, she needs to back off,” JR said now annoyed at her best friend.

 

JR was willing to work on things with Petra and her friends need to accept that. Yes, Petra broke her heart with lies, but she also understood why. No one knew Petra like JR did and while it was going to take time for the trust to return she loved this woman more than anyone.

 

“What? No, stop hey,” Petra said preventing her girlfriend from making things worse, “I get it. She is your friend; she should be protective. Friends support each other. Besides, she will come around when she sees how much I have changed…and how happy I am going to make you.”

 

JR couldn’t stop the little ball of electricity from shooting through her body.

 

“So, I was thinking that maybe tonight I should sleep over.”

“Yeah,” Petra questioned knowing what sleeping over would lead to?

“Yeah, JR confirmed.

“Okay.”

 

Petra smiled into the kiss missing this closeness they shared. Sure they had kissed before, hugged and cuddled, but it had always been with the knowledge it wasn’t going to lead to anything more. This kiss was different, this kiss was going to lead to something more and another step forward in their new relationship.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH.”

 

The two pulled apart worried expressions on their face as they heard the screams from the girl’s room. Yes, kids had nightmares but not these two. Petra and JR ran towards the room bursting through the door not sure what to expect.

 

“Scary man…he was just in our room,” Anna cried out.

 

Petra was confused for a moment. Where they just having a dream or was their really someone in her girls room.

 

“He ran out onto the balcony.”

 

Petra rushed for the open balcony doors and looked around not seeing anyone. She looked over the edge but the moonless sky was creating near blackout condition. Seeing anyone would have nearly impossible.

 

JR walked out onto the balcony and rested her hand on Petra’s shoulder. The move caused the blonde to nearly jump out of her skin. She was so worried about her girls and the potential someone was actually in their room she forgot where she was for a moment.

 

“Hey, sorry it’s just me,” JR said in a soft tone not wanting to cause anymore unease to her girlfriend.

 

Petra took a visible deep breath before taking comfort in JR’s presence.

 

“Did you see anyone,” JR asked?

“No, if there was someone here, they are gone now.”

“Someone was here,” JR said certain.

“How do you know?”

“Because your girls said someone was here…they don’t often drift to the land of make believe.”

 

JR was right. Her kids weren’t normal kids and didn’t live in the land of make believe. They were grounded in reality and if they said they saw someone, they did. Petra turned back to the bedroom to see her girls huddled together clearly scared.

 

“Come here sweet girls,” Petra said opening her arms for her daughters.

“I’m scared mommy,” Ellie sniffled out.

“Who was that man,” Anna asked?

“I don’t know, but I promise they are not coming back.”

 

Petra took a controlled breath praying she could keep that promise to her daughters.

 

“How about we get back into bed,” Petra suggested?

 

JR watched as Ellie and Anna clung to their mother.

 

“What do you think about getting into mommy’s big bed,” JR suggested.

 

Petra looked up at JR a little shocked at the suggestion, but looking at her daughter’s hopeful faces she knew it was the right call.

 

“Yeah, how about you go in my room and get in bed and I will be in, in a minute.”

 

Ellie and Anna nodded and before running for their mom’s room. Petra watched them go before turning to her girlfriend with sad eyes.

 

“I’m sorry about all this,” Petra said shrugging her shoulder, “it really does never end with me.”

 

JR grabbed Petra’s hands making sure she was paying attention.

 

“This isn’t your fault. Whether it was just a nightmare or someone was really in their room…your girls come first and they need their mommy.”

 

JR leaned in and kissed Petra’s pout away.

 

“Am I going to be able to see you tomorrow? Maybe help me figure out what really happened here tonight,” Petra asked hopeful?

“Considering I am going to wake up here in the morning I’m thinking there is a pretty good chance you will see me tomorrow.”

“You…you’re staying?”

“If it is ok with you, Anna and Ellie than yes.”

 

Petra smiled and kissed JR soundly.

 

“Give me a minute with the girls?”

“Yeah, maybe I could get us some wine?”

“Absolutely.”

 

They headed out of the girl’s room and JR ventured to the living room while Petra went to her room to check on the girls. When she walked into the bedroom area both girls were cuddled up together in the center of the king size bed. If it was any other situation, she would have thought it was the sweetest thing.

 

“How are my girls doing,” Petra asked sitting on the side of the bed leaning towards her girls.

“Ok mommy.”

“Is the scary man really gone?”

“He is gone and I am going to make sure he doesn’t come back. You are safe tonight darlings.”

“Where is JR?”

“She is in the living room. I was wondering if she could spend the night with us,” Petra asked not really sure how else to breach the subject?

“Like a slumber party,” Anna asked with a smile?

“Yeah, a little like a slumber party.”

“Can she sleep next to me,” Ellie asked before her sister could?

“I’m sure she would love to. We are going to be in the living room for a little bit and you two need to be sleeping though.”

“No mommy stay in here.”

“Yeah, lets watch a movie.”

“We will stay in here until you fall asleep but no movies tonight, it is late.”

 

Both girls smiled at least winning half the battle. Petra kissed both her girls’ cheeks before she headed back to the living room.

 

“Wine might have to wait,” Petra explained wrapping her arms around JR from behind, “the girls want you to stay…Ellie wants you to sleep next to her, but they want us in the room with them. I told them we would stay until they fell asleep.”

“That is fine babe,” she said giving Petra a kiss.

“I still need to shower.”

“Want some company?”

“We…would have to make it quick.”

“So quick,” JR smirked.

 

After a quick shower and change into pajamas Petra and JR joined the twins in bed. JR took the left side, Petra the right and the twins were cuddled in the middle. Even with the excitement of a ‘slumber party’ the girls eyes were already drooping as they fought to stay awake. Petra rocked Anna into her side slightly while JR rubbed soothing circles on Ellie’s back.

 

“Thank you for tonight,” Petra said softly reaching for JR’s hand over the heads of her sleeping girls.

“Didn’t see the night going like this but I am glad im here,” JR smiled linking their hands together.

“Me too.”


End file.
